


you went missing for some weird reason. i'm not sure where you went, but call me back when you can.

by milkteeth1



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth1/pseuds/milkteeth1
Summary: tim goes missing
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948756
Kudos: 9





	you went missing for some weird reason. i'm not sure where you went, but call me back when you can.

**Author's Note:**

> tw for police and interrogation   
> source - https://youtu.be/3GBbhzVIKNM

“I killed someone,” 

She stared at him, eyes blank, emotionless. “Who?”    
  
“Alex.” he corrected himself. “Alex Kralie. He was choking me, so I stabbed him in the neck out of self defense,”   
  
“We have proof that this was premeditated, Tim.”   
  
“I knew he was going to kill me,” he said, picking at his fingers. “So I brought the knife. I’ve told you this already,” 

“We’re just trying to get all of the details, Tim.” a pen scratching against paper. “He murdered Jay Merrick, correct?”   
  
He swallowed thickly. “Yes,”   
  
“OK. Please wait here,”   
  
Fabric rubbing against fabric, door was opened, door was closed. He laid his head against the desk, rubbing his hands against his beard. He needed a shave. Hell, he needed a  _ shower _ . He hadn’t had a shower in days. 

The clocked ticked by. 

The door squeaked open again, the detective sitting next to him, hand on his back. He’d push him off if he wasn’t so damn tired. 

“OK. We’ve reviewed the evidence, and your story checks out. You haven’t made any miscontinuations in your story or lied to us at all. And since the evidence proves that you only did this out of self defense, we’re letting you go,”   
  
He would’ve been happy if he wasn’t so damn tired. 

“But don’t expect this to happen again, Timothy. C’mon, let’s go,”    
  
And he was outside. How he got out there, he didn’t know. But he was outside, a cigarette in his mouth, keys in hand. Where was he? Police station. He hadn’t been outside in hours. They had torn  _ Marble Hornets  _ apart, looking for every scrap of evidence that could tell them that  _ he  _ was the cause,  _ he  _ was the murderer,  _ he  _ was the monster. But he wasn’t, he knew that. He knew he was innocent (mostly). He wasn’t one to lie, either, so that polygraph test was easy. 

“You alright?” an officer called from across the lot, and he nodded, flicking the cigarette and grinding it with his shoe. He should really stop smoking.    
  
He fiddled with his keys, unlocking the door and getting in the driver’s seat, sticking them in the ignition and turning the car on with a rumble. He pulled out of the parking lot, turning onto the main road. 

He drove for days. He didn’t even bother visiting his mother like he promised. He didn’t tell anyone where he was going. He had showered in a musty hotel the night before, but a shower is a shower and a shave was a shave. Tim only cared if he smelled good, not if he was clean. 

At a stop sign, he leaned over, turning on the radio. He settled with rock music, songs he didn’t know (and he didn’t even like). Static ( _ anxiety _ ) suddenly filled the car as he drove under a canopy of trees. 

Two chipper tones played on the radio three times.

“ _ We inter…….broadcast for a missing person alert. …...was reported missing at 8:36 am…..has dark brown hair...eyes, is approximately 5’…….and is of average build. Last seen in the…..area, wearing a gray plaid shirt and blue jeans. No possible abductor has been identified. If you have any information, please contact your nearest police department, or call 1-800…..” _

He reached over, fiddling with the knob. The fuzziness and static faded away slightly. 

" _ Repeat, repeat, we interrupt this broadcast for a missing person alert. Timothy "Tim" Wright was reported missing at 8:36 am. Tim has dark brown hair, brown eyes, is approximately 5’7, and is of average build. Last seen in the Rosswood area, wearing a gray plaid shirt and blue jeans. No possible abductor has been identified. If you have any information, please contact your nearest police department, or call 1-800-- _ "

Tim reached over and turned off the radio completely, turning into the highway when the light turned green. 

Phone ringing, buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out, inspecting the I.D. 

_ Jessica L. _

He let the phone ring. Better to let her think he's dead or actually missing then tell her what really happened. The phone rang, then, a few moments later, a voicemail message appeared. Pressing it, he hoped that phone’s couldn’t tell if you had opened voicemail’s yet. 

“ _ Hey, Tim, it’s Jessica. I heard your missing report on the radio on the way to work. Please call me back as soon as you can if you hear this. Thanks, bye,”  _

**Author's Note:**

> guys whumptober may be done for rn, I tried my best (the doc is 32 pages long) but i think I'm done :/


End file.
